My Immortal
by violent-sorrow
Summary: Molly Holly's rookie boyfriend kicks her to the cub during survivor series


disclaimer: I only lay claim to kai ang and Mai ang Dedication: I dedicate this story to Michael Lockwood a.k.a crash holly  
  
MY IMMORTAL BY nIgHt  
  
"I know he meant a lot to you, but he stabbed you in the back." Molly Holly mused as her rental-car pulled into the driveway of Kai Angs North Carolina house, "Molly, you know I don't want to talk about him." Kai said as molly handed him his crutches, "Well, if you had someone watching your back you would never have ended up in that no holes barred match with Mark Henry." Molly moaned at him "And if he was still watching my back, what then? I'd be worse of than just a sprained ankle." Kai mused, molly nodded "But if I was watching your back." Molly fought back, she had been trying to convince Kai Ang to take the women's champion on as his valet and manager since raw that week but for three full days Kai had refused, saying that he didn't want anyone at his back for obvious reasons. Kai didn't reply, he limped to the door and fumbled in his jacket pockets for his key, looking back he saw molly dangling it over her chest "Your supposed to be relaxing kai, let me deal with the nasty door." She said sarcastically as she unlocked to door "Just cos I'm on crutches molly doesn't mean your gonna be able to run my life, besides, I'm supposed to be taking you to the fireworks display in Charlotte tonight." Molly nodded, she knew their up coming 3rd date meant everything to kai, their first and second had been rushed by their commitments to the wwe, but they had an entire week ahead of them and kai had bought tickets for a fireworks display in his home state, Molly had agreed but only on the grounds that kai would take it easy from then on "Charlottes not that far Molly, we can spend the week here, it'll be so good to be back in Raleigh after all the time I've spent on the road." Molly nodded, it was kai first time home since he had debuted on raw, and she knew the feeling.  
  
Once inside the house Kai left molly to look around and hobbled up a old flight of stairs leading from the front door up to the 2nd floor of the house, once their he stopped to take in the scene, memories came flooding back to him like waves on the rocks of a old beach, taking his mothers clip from his pocket he looked down at it, the satin petals unfurled almost immediately as kai's hand opened, he smiled "Home is where the heart is." His mother had always said,  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
Placing the clip on a nearby dresser Kai headed into his room, as he stepped through the door, from somewhere in the room a recorded voice began "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evils might, beware my power, Kai-wings light! Beware evildoer you have entered the domain of Kai-wing protector of Raleigh North Carolina." "You've got to be kidding me." Kai couldn't believe his own alarm system had scanned him in as an evildoer, but when nothing further happened Kai wasn't surprised "Malfunction, nothing the great kai-wing can't fix?" Molly asked from the door, kai didn't have time to warn her, within seconds Molly was soaking wet, "It's an automatic shut of, it reactivated when you stepped into the door." He explained tossing molly a towel from the wash basket behind his bed, Molly didn't reply "Has that thing been on since your sister left?" she asked, Kai nodded "I told her never to turn it off, it recharges itself through a wind turbine on the outside of the window, see." Kai said pointing to the wire that lead out of his window "Fascinating," Molly replied sarcastically  
  
"I can see why you get on with goldust so well." She added, kai laughed, but stopped when he saw that molly was being serious "I like my privacy, this thing warns me if any unauthorised people come in." he explained, Molly raised her eyes at him "You were one weird kid kai." She said pointing over at a sketch that hung on the wall behind his bed, kai turned "That's not mine, it was my dads." Kai said reaching over the bed, taking sketchbook from the wall he continued "I kept it there so I'd always be reminded of him." Molly trailed, "Oh. I'm sorry kai." Molly said sitting on the bed beside him "Me and him used to sit up here for hours drawing, he showed me the easy way to draw nightwing and the green lantern without tracing." Kai said, smiling at the memory as he recalled it, as kai flicked through the old sketchbook molly watched the pages turn "Did you ever draw anything other than comic book heroes?" she asked,  
  
And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave  
  
Kai nodded returning his fathers sketchbook to the wall "But their all up in the attic, and with my foot I can't get up there." he said, molly sighed "I would have loved to have seen your work, maybe next time we're here." She mused, but kai had been suckered, reaching under his pillow he produced an a4 sketchbook "Thought you said all your sketches were in the attic kai?" molly asked, kai nodded "They are, but I never said I didn't have any clean sketchbooks down here." He replied, it took molly mere moments to realise what kai was saying "You mean, your gonna sketch something? What?" she asked, Kai smiled "The most beautiful thing in my room." He replied, molly looked around "Your alarm system?" she asked, kai shook his head "No," molly didn't understand "you, the wwe women's champion, Molly Holly."  
  
Taking his sketchbook in one hand and picking up his crutch with the other, kai led the way to the downstairs living room "Make yourself at home molly, it won't take me long to get the basic outline done." Kai said dropping his crutch and falling back into an armchair, Molly decided to see what she could find in kai's video collection, as she fumbled through the covers Kai scribbled away at the paper looking up every now and then to check the way the shadows fell on molly's face, by six o clock that afternoon he was finished, Molly saw him drop the pencil onto the arm rest and walked round to see the finished artwork, "Oh my!" she gasped as kai lifted the sketch book to give her a better look, looking at kai's sketchbook for molly was like looking in a mirror, everything was in the right place, including her clothes. "Kai, I don't know what to say, I'm flattered, its beautiful," Kai smiled, looking up at the clock on the mantelpiece he bit his lip "Thank me later molly, we're going to be late." He said trying desperately to get to his feet; Molly grabbed him letting him lean on her till he reached his crutch  
  
"I'm gonna regret this when I can walk again." Kai thought, Molly grabbed the car keys before he could reach them and was in the car by the time kai made it to the door  
  
Kai and Molly arrived just in time to see the first firework explode overhead "Better late than never." Molly laughed, Kai laughed to he would have liked to be there at the start but he couldn't blame anyone but himself." After a while molly decided to go and look around the grounds where the display was taking place, leaving kai hobbling about on his crutches "Its good to be home." He thought to himself, Kai was so distracted with being home that he wasn't watching where his crutch was going until a yelp alerted him,  
  
Looking up he came face to face with the former IC champion Christian "Christian?" he exclaimed as the former champion leapt around moaning about his foot, looking up Christian expected to see a doating fan "Kai Ang!" he exclaimed "small world." He added "Getting smaller," kai remarked, "what are you doing here in charlotte?" he added, Christian smirked shaking kai's hand "Could ask you the same question." He replied, Kai rolled his eyes "I live in Raleigh, I'm here for the display, and don't you remember me telling you guys last week in the locker room "kai trailed" that's how." But he didn't finish; the crowd around them had suddenly turned from the fireworks to look a scuffle in the centre of the parking lot,  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
Racing towards the disturbance Kai and Christian skidded to a halt when they saw who it was being caused by, pushing their ways through the crowd the two raw males pulled the combatants apart, after checking molly was alright Kai looked up "Lita!" he exclaimed when he saw Christian doating over the xtreme diva, Christian looked behind kai to lita's assailant "Molly!" he exclaimed, getting to their feet the two men advanced on each other without a word, from shaking his hand Kai now stood nose to nose with Christian, "You got a problem kid?" Christian asked as kai wrung his hands through his silk like black mane, before kai could answer a rocket exploded overhead, both men to this chance to turn and check on the girls that had accompanied them,  
  
Christian turned, expecting to have the chance to pull lita up, only to find her back on her feet clutching at her arm.  
  
Kai turned to look back at Molly only to find that molly hadn't managed to get back to her feet, leaning on his crutch kai took molly's hand, pulling her onto her feet,  
  
"Shes his first real date, He's just being protective," Christian suggested uncharacteristically, huffing lita mused "If only he knew what she was really all about."  
  
Without warning the normally Doseil and overlooked Kai Ang super kicked Christian using his sprained foot, Christian collapsed forwards barley missing falling onto lita, standing over him kai threw the crutch to the floor and, putting all his wait on his good leg sneered "You better watch yourself Christian.remember you're in flair country now, my country," molly nodded tossing her hair back self importantly,  
  
Through the noise of the fireworks and the rush of being able to defend molly, Kai had forgotten all about Lita who stepped between the rookie and the veteran wrestlers "I haven't forgotten." She barked, for a split second the two nc raw stars locked eyes, and for that split second Kai forgot all about survivor series and Christian and molly, and his adrenaline rush dipped, he had thought of so many questions to ask lita if they ever met, about working with the hardys, about herself, she was after all the Xtreme diva, but for fear of embarrassing himself and Molly all he could do was stare, his former hero was on the other side of the invisible line that had sprung up in Kai's life since entering the relationship with the women's champion Molly Holly,  
  
Kai didn't know what he was doing, he didn't want to get on lita's bad side but he didn't want to be dumped in front of her for not getting on her bad side, so, with a heavy sigh he returned his gaze to her "What's wrong lita, can't wait till survivor series to get beat, you had to bring the fight back home?" he asked venomously, Lita was a little taken aback, she had seen kai as the voice of reason there, but with his words and the super kick to Christians back she could se that thanks to molly the young man before her had changed, and not for the better  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
Kai held his breath, he wanted lita to respond, to tear him down like she had others who baited her, but lita just shrugged, she wasn't in the mood, molly had jumped her from behind and her neck was giving her grief "You wanna see how ready I am Kai? I'd challenge you to a match but your keeper would get jealous." She said pointing over kai's shoulder at molly that was looking impatient "I'd accept that match, if it was possible." Immediately Kai wished he hadn't spoken, he could practically see cogs in lita's head turning "This week on heat?" she asked, kai thought, heat was less than two days away  
  
"With a sprained foot? Your dumber than you look lita." Molly barked from kai's side, lita shrugged "So Swanton bomb's with broken wrists are alright, wrestling a girl with a sprained foot is impossible?" she asked looking kai square in the face "Come on kai, earn the title Eric bischoff gave you." Christian hissed rubbing the back of lita's neck, he had suddenly warmed to the idea, Kai turned to Christian and scowled before turning back to lita, weighing up his chances "I'm doomed, but it's a honour to be challenged." He thought before replying to her challenge with a simple "Okay Lita."  
  
Lita was lost for words, Kai smirked, but molly pulled him round to face her "Are you that mad Kai? Do you have a death wish?" she demanded, Kai was shocked "You don't think I can take her?" he asked, Molly shook her head "On a normal day maybe, but your injured, what you gonna do, call Zach gowan for advice?" Kai wasn't listening he turned back to lita, he was suddenly sure he could take lita, even with an injury, he knew molly wasn't afraid for him she was scared that lita would beat kai and use his defeat to tarnish her own reputation "I'll beat you on heat, and then you'll have to publicly admit that I'm as xtreme as You." he said, Lita thought for a moment before holding out her hand for kai to shake "You have yourself a match Kai." She said, Lita nodded "Win or lose." Molly said  
  
They left lita and Christian and headed back towards Molly's car, Molly handed Kai his crutch with a huff, Kai didn't like the molly's dis- enchanting grimace that had appeared on her face, as they walk Kai had the strangest feeling he was being watched, but every time he turned around there was no one looking directly at him, he saw a few familiar faces but no one who he would have thought of as liable to stab him in the back "My spidey sense is rusty." He laughed to himself, he wasn't surprised when, as he sat himself in the car he turned to see Molly staring out into the crowd, "Their long gone molly." He said reaching over and tugging at her jacket, But Lita was the least of molly's worries, as she had been eager to climb into the car beside kai to have a go at him about the match a flash of boy paint had caught her eye "Jeff?" she thought, but shook it off as ridiculous, he lived in NC but wasn't known for public appearances, but as the figure turned Molly looked again, she thought about telling kai as she clambered into the car, but looking up into his dull eyes she saw that his mind was focused on the match ahead  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
"The past is the past." She decided finally, her kai was the new xtreme wrestler now and was set to meet Lita on the upcoming edition of heat "I hate you right now, you know that don't you?" Molly said her mind focusing as well on the match ahead "I never would have guessed." Kai retorted flatly as molly started up the car "I'm gonna have to call Gail when we get in, shes gonna." but kai turned causing molly to cut short "No, no way molly, no set ups, no Gail coming out of the crowd, no attacking Terri, you hear me?" he asked, Molly nodded but she heard but it didn't mean she was going to listen. That night as molly snuggled to him in the bed Kai couldn't sleep "Shes been out a year." He kept telling himself cockily, but a little voice inside of him was telling him to remember whom he was talking about "Hello, this is lita your talking about, shes no Chris Nowinski, its gonna take more than a salute to you know who and a from Gotham with love to beat her." It would say, but kai would have none of it he was confidant he could take her, closing his eyes Kai fell sound asleep.  
  
Kai didn't think again about his match with lita, he was too caught up being back in North Carolina, in the days leading up to his match he made sure that he showed molly all Raleigh had to offer, making an extra special effort to take the women's champion on a dirt bike ride, On their last night in north Carolina Kai spent the evening preparing them both a romantic meal, he had been waiting for a chance to show molly how good he was in the kitchen but every night leading to their last she had insisted on ordering out  
  
"Hope you're not allergic to garlic." He thought to himself as molly took a seat across the dining room table from him, since signing up for the match against lita: kai had seen the side of molly that his friends the Dudleys had warned him about, she could be a nightmare if she didn't get her own way, but as they sat down to eat it seemed that Molly had warmed towards the idea of her boyfriend wrestling her opponent at survivor series  
  
"You seem to know lita very well kai, maybe this match will work out after all." She said as Kai served their meal before returning to his seat at the table "My legs better molly, I told you all I needed was a few days." He replied, Molly smiled "So you did." she laughed, Kai didn't react "Not that I'm very happy about leaving north Carolina again so soon, but what has to be done has to be done." Molly smiled "And to think, Bubba and D-von told me that once I got you mad at me we'd be over." Kai laugh trying to change the subject "What?" Molly demanded dropping her fork; Kai had chosen a touchy subject changer  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
"Yeah, but you know what their like, can't take it that a rookie interested you more than a veteran like those two." Kai said smarmily, Molly sneered, she could see that a part of her was rubbing off on Kai, he no longer hung on to every word his veteran friends said "And did you, think I was going to dump you on Tuesday?" she asked, Kai looked up at molly a little bemused "And why would you? I get why you were annoyed at me accepting the match, but the way I see it, if I can wear lita down she won't be much of an opponent at survivor series, and you'll get the credit for beating her, it's a win win situation, I get to face an x team xtreme member, and you keep the title." Molly's sneer turned into a sweet smile "But shes not Jeff Hardy." She noted, Kai Nodded, he still was a little disappointed that he would never have the honour of facing Jeff, "I rolled the dice and I got lita, no used dwindling on what can't be." He replied. The next morning at the airport Kai and Molly found themselves bombarded by requests for autographs, to molly this was boring but to kai, who had never been asked for so much as a kiss by a girl in his own state, found it amazing "Kai, please, photo." A young Chinese girl at the airport requested as Molly walked off towards the airport bar, Kai smiled "Of course." He said raising the xtreme sign for her, the young girl swooned standing next to him as her mother took the photograph, Kai couldn't help but beam with self importance, he was admired, loved, desired, all the things he had seen his hero's getting when they came off the coaches at the many venues.  
  
Turning back to look at her boyfriend Molly sighed "First taste of fame and it goes to his head." She moaned as Kai handed the young girl the green lantern bandana from around his head "This is a token for the number one fan." he said writing a message on the back of the bandana, the young girl swooned when she saw it was a number "You call this, you get into any raw venue backstage." He said kissing the girls cheek before swaggering back towards molly "Show off." She laughed at him, Kai shrugged "Can I help it if I'm the new xtreme?" he asked, molly smirked "Come on mr extreme, that's our que." Molly said as the plane was called.  
  
Having taken his seat on the plane beside Molly, Kai Ang decided to get in some reading, looking in his bag Kai sighed "Should have brought my sketch pad." He said to himself, kai continued to scratch around in his bag until his hand was taken by molly, looking up the young rookie saw that molly's sly smile had degenerated into a frown, sitting back in his seat Kai sighed "Oh, not again molly, I told you, I can handle myself, I'm only limping a little now." He moaned, Molly shook her head "Your going to be facing lita on heat, that's before survivor series Kai, I don't want anything to ruin my match." She said sternly, Kai grimaced "You want I should punk out?" he asked sarcastically "this is exactly what lita meant, you can't take it that she wants to fight me, that she thinks she'll have enough to face us both."  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
"Your right." Molly said reaching over to stroke kais cheek, Kai dodged her hand "No molly, you can't use the soppy approach to get out of this, tell me straight, do you think I can beat her or were you just molly coddling me back in Raleigh because its my home town and cos I was injured?" He asked frustrated, Molly sighed  
  
Molly didn't know what to say; suddenly her calm demeanour was gone "Kai, your just a rookie, I'm the women's champion, if anyone should be annoyed here its me, you've taken a challenge from a diva yeah fine, but shes not just any diva, she's my opponent at survivor series for the title." Kai gasped "So that's the way the ladder falls is it molly, you couldn't give a moonsault that this is my Pride on the line, all you give a shit about is that bloody title." Molly didn't reply, Kai's outburst had simmered her own anger, she was the women's champion but she was also his girlfriend, he had gone against the advice of his peers and even his hero and started a relationship with her, and here she was moaning because he was about to enter into a match that may or may not change the outcome of her own, Kai saw he'd struck a chord with molly "Well molly? Is that how you feel? He asked but before he could continue from somewhere in his bag a high-pitched howl was heard "Thank god for.." He muttered taking the cell from his bag "Trish Stratus!" he exclaimed looking at the caller i.d, Kai and molly exchanged glances, if there was one person who they both agreed on it was the internet babe of the year Trish Stratus, answering his phone Kai listened as Trish lectured him about agreeing to the match, covering the mouth piece he turned to Molly "Listening to her is like listening to a dentist drill." He snickered "Only more annoying." Molly agreed.  
  
When Trish finally put the phone down Kai turned to Molly, Trish had opened his eyes to what had been said "Want me to postpone the match?" he asked, but molly shook her head, she had listened to kai's conversation with Trish and had changed her mind "Just." she trailed "Try not to beat her up to much?" kai asked, but molly shook her head again "Get hurt, I don't want a cripple escorting me to the ring." "You saying shes gonna win?" Kai asked slyly, he knew what molly meant, Kai and Lita both liked the high flying moves and were both prone to risking everything on a single chance Molly swung a playful slap towards Kais face "Save the from Gotham with love for raw on Monday okay?" she requested, Kai shrugged "Won't need it anyway." He mused, Later when Kai had fallen asleep Molly took her own cell phone from her back pocket, she had decided the day kai had agreed to the match that if things didn't go the way the young rookie had planned that she would have to step in.  
  
You used to captivate me By your resonating light  
  
Kai and Molly didn't hesitate when their plane landed, after agreeing to meet that night, going their separate ways, Molly slunk off in a rent-a-car to find Gail Kim, and Kai headed on foot towards the local Gym, when he opened the door he gasped, the gym was almost completely deserted "Am I missing something here?" he wondered as he told the woman behind the desk who he was "How much will it be?" he asked, but the clerk shook her head "We get free gym time Kai." A strong voice said from behind the young rookie, Kai didn't want to turn, he knew who the voice belonged to, but like it or not he was caught between the reception desk and a man who had stabbed him in the back, Kai turned to leave but found his path blocked by the veterans arm "We need to talk." "About what Al? How you stabbed me in the back, how you used me to get into mr bischoff's good books then dropped me like an old batarang?" Kai asked, Al sneered "Just looking out for number one." He replied, Kai huffed "You're not the only one," He said "I spent a full month with a fractured wrist, not knowing I've I'd ever Swanton again, and do you know what kept me going, do you? The fact that I knew I had friends behind me, friends who'd help me in exchange for helping them." Kai added Al raised his eyebrow "Oh, and it was such an honour to have to train another brat with a big ego." Al fumed "Every time you came off a match all you would say was how you hoped you had Done Jeff and hurricane proud etcetera, you never once thanked me for my training." Al said rearing back with his free hand, swinging at Kai trying to grab his neck, Kai ducked Kai sneered "Thanked you for what? For molly coddling me, for hurrying me the night I fractured my wrist." He sniped,  
  
"Your blaming me for you not knowing how to ride a bike?" al demanded, Kai nodded "Who was it who called my Cell and told me to get my butt to charlotte?" Kai asked sarcastically, the young woman behind the counter tried to ask kai to move away but Al grabbed kai and pulled him towards the gym door before rearing back to strike kai but Kai managed to slip under Al Snows arm racing up the stairs towards the gym he opened the door just as Chris Jericho had leapt off the stationary bike and was swinging for rvd.  
  
Rvd saw Kai and Ducked "Kai!" Bubba Dudley exclaimed seeing Kai dropping to the floor clutching his ankle "What happened, you ran in here like bischoff was after you." D-von asked, Kai smirked "Good to see you to D-von." He laughed as the Dudley boyz pulled the young rookie onto a nearby bench "Cut the sarcasm kai, what happened?" Bubba asked, Kai sighed "Two words bubba, Al Snow."  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
Bubba and D-von looked at each other and got to their feet, Kai grabbed Bubba "No!" he demanded, D-von looked at him "I don't want you guys going and getting yourself in trouble so close to Survivor series." He pleaded "And what about you Kai?" HBK asked, Kai looked up, the heartbreak kid hadn't spoken to kai since their ladder match against evolution "we know all about the match on heat." He added, Bubba and d-von nodded "Quiet a match, lita vs. Kai Ang don't you think? Man!" Rvd sighed strolling over to the matt "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, but she started it." "Hoping to wear her down before molly's match later tonight?" bubba asked, Kai shook his head "You know molly, hated the idea, but I'm not deterred, Lita challenged me and; ankle or no ankle I accepted." The four members of team Austin looked at each other "And the hurricane? Have you spoken to him about the match with lita?" bubba asked, Kai shook his head "Haven't seen Hurricane since heat last week," he replied, turning to rvd Kai decided to get in a little training of his own it was after all the reason he'd gone to the gym  
  
Hobbling over to the mats edge he waved rvd over "Fancy a sparing partner?" he asked, Rvd looked down at kai's ankle "I've wrestled Scott Steiner with a fractured wrist." Kai boasted looking back at Chris Jericho, shrugging rvd let kai step onto the mat, wit no official there Bubba took the refs spot "This aught to be something to see, two high flyers nothing to jump off." Booker t said finally appearing from the shower room  
  
Bubba Dudley, the acting referee signalled for the match to start at first they both went for the Collar Elbow Tie Up and Rob Van Dam was quick enough to get down and sweep the legs of Kai Ang with a back sweep whilst on the mat Rob Van Dam does a quick Leg Drop, Rob Van Dam then helps Kai to his feet and whips him towards the edge of the matt hoping to drop kick him as he came back on the attack but Kai ducks and Spinning Back Heel Kicks Rob Van Dam in the face.  
  
Whilst Rob Van Dam is on the Mat, Kai attempts to do the Sharpshooter but RVD quickly capitalises by inside cradling him and the referee got down the crowd and referee start to say  
  
"ONE...TWO..." and before RVD could get the three Kai had kicked out and Kai was slowly getting to his feet and RVD boots Kai into the chest and then signals for the twist of fate raising his arms he shouts  
  
"RVD" before trying to deliver the twist of fate, but Kai managed to pull out, booting RVD who tumbled over but regained his balance, Kai and RVD locked back up, each trying to get the upper hand, Kai was begging to see what booker t had meant, both himself and rvd had looked back at one point of their spa or another as if to look how close they were to the ropes only to be remanded that there were none, Kai ran at rvd clothes lining him to the mat, letting rvd get back to his feet while back-stepping to the edge of the mat Kai raced at Rvd in a sort of tiltawhirl neck breaker sending him back down to the mat before taking rvd's legs kai flipped over the veteran into a crab cover  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
ONE...TWO...THREE". Kai had won the match, as bubba ray announced this to the four wrestlers behind them Kai was helping rvd to his feet  
  
As rvd dusted himself off Kai held out his hand for rvd to shake "Not bad for a rookie coming of a sprained ankle ay rob?" he asked, rvd nodded Kai heard the gym door open, turning towards it he expected to be confronted by al snow again, but as he watched the door in walked Lita followed by Trish Stratus, seeing the circle of men around the mat Trish scurried over to see what was going on "No ones hurt I hope." She said looking at Chris, Chris didn't reply he had suddenly lost his cockiness, Trish turned, but didn't see anyone injured, all she saw was rvd back flipping back and forth across the matt.  
  
Kai had avoided her eye and slunk round towards the weights, but as he strolled towards the machine his way became blocked by Lita who refused to let him by, stepping into his way wherever he turned "You want a demonstration Kai, stop squirming, all I want to do is talk." She sighed finally taking kai by the shoulders, Kai tried to relax but his mind was screaming at him "LITA HAS YOU BY THE SHOULDERS!" breaking free from lita's grip Kai turned back away from her "Well?" he mouthed, Lita sighed "I want to make sure you know what your getting into." She said, Kai gawped "Your giving me a chance to back out of our match!" he exclaimed, Lita nodded "Well I'm not going to!" he demanded, to lita's surprise kai sounded relaxed as if he didn't really care he was facing the woman who was trying to take his girlfriends title away,  
  
Looking kai square between the eyes she said "I'm not Molly." Flatly, Kai gasped sarcastically "Never would have guessed." "And I won't go easy on you just cos your from North Carolina, or because you used to be a fan." Lita added, Kai didn't react immediately, but as lita turned to look over at Trish he whispered "Still am." Lita caught his words and turned "You are? But what about molly?" she asked, Kai shrugged "Decided that night at the display that I don't give a moonsault what goes on between you and Molly, she can gripe and moan all she want, she can't make me do what she says, shes not my mom," Lita nodded, facing lita full on Kai reached under the neck of his top and pulled up the hardy boyz chain that mark Jindrak and co had given him, Lita looked at kai suspiciously, Kai hadn't expected anything different "Kai the match tonight isn't about classifications, its not about titles, its not even about hero versus fan, its just a match, you want to prove your extreme, you'll have to do it another time, our match, well.just a filler." Lita said cupping the sign hanging from kai's chain  
  
All the sanity in me These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way lita," Kai chided, "I don't want Al snow calling one second of a big match for me." He added, Lita nodded "Your alright Kai!" She said patting him on the shoulder "even if you do have lousy taste in girls." Trish chided joining them, Kai sighed  
  
"I'm beginning to think the same thing Trish." He said, Trish and lita both stopped at this, even team Austin turned to look at him "You mean." bubba trailed "I'm not saying anything final, I do love her, but, if it causes me to be forced into a corner and into her fights, I'd rather be a loner again, I mean, I haven't managed to get two good words with any of you since I started dating molly, and now she expects me to sit back and watch as she sends Gail into my match to rough up one of my idles." Lita moved at this "She what?" she asked, Kai nodded "I heard her on the plane."  
  
Lita looked at Kai "Took guts Kai, she'll be after your blood for this." Lita said, Kai sighed, he knew all to well that Molly didn't like being double-crossed, "I think." he trailed, Bubba came up behind kai and took the young man by his shoulders "Go on kai, no one will say anything." He said Kai turned to look for Jericho "He went long before you started talking." "I think she. that she couldn't give a moonsault about me, I tried to confront her about it but I goofed." At this Bubba looked up at lita "And your still willing to go through with the match?" lita asked, kai nodded "Not for her, I don't want you guys to think I'm trying to make her feel for me if she doesn't, when you challenged me lita, I decided then and there to tell molly we were through, win or lose, I figured being in the ring with the woman who will take her title tonight would really rub her face in it." Kai sighed "And the fact shes former team xtreme?" Booker asked, Kai nodded "But like lita said, this isn't a match about hero versus fan, this a filler, and other than survivor series, this is gonna fill in the mistakes I've made these past weeks, namely me and molly."  
  
"I think the kid has finally seen that bitch for what she really is." Trish said, Bubba nodded, the rest of his team agreed "Now can you dig dat.." At this the little group erupted with booker t's finishing line "SUCKA!" they chorused "She'll dig it alright." Kai laughed "Prolly try and dig you a grave kai." Lita noted, kai nodded. "I'll take that chance." He said defiantly turning for the door "Now if you don't mind guys, I'm gonna head to the arena, see you all there." he said heading out of the gym, turning only stopping to say to bubba, d-von, rvd, hbk and booker t "You'll wipe the floor with team bischoff tonight guys." Bubba nodded  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Talking things through with his friends, had made kai more determined to call things off with molly "Shes nothing like her name sake." He thought as he hailed a cab.  
  
Kai reached the arena in record time, showering before heading to check if the hurricane or rosey had arrived yet or if anyone knew if they were coming at all "Kai, kai ang?" john heindenrich asked coming round kai, Kai nodded "Erm, john right, you teamed with the hurricane a while back on raw?" he asked, john nodded "Your little Johnny's favourite rookie, he thinks your gonna go far." He said, Kai smiled "Well tell little Johnny thanks from me." John smiled "I was wondering. if its okay with you that I could have mah picture taken with you for him." He asked waving over a backstage assistant, Kai shrugged, but as john rumbled over to him the older rookie accidentally kicked Kai's ankle causing him to double over in pain "Oh man, I am so sorry Kai." John said, kai smiled shaking his leg trying to get rid of the pain in his ankle "You know, little Johnny says the road to recovery starts with a few simple steps, one of them ain't jumping into a match with a diva." John noted "Then little Johnny doesn't know the team xtreme philosophy does he?" he asked, john shook his head "live for the moment not in it." Kai explained John nodded Kai was pleased john hadn't told him to shut up smiling for the camera before hobbling back towards the parking lot  
  
"Come on Hurricane." Kai muttered as he searched the sparse row of cars for the Hurri-cycle "I don't think he's coming tonight Mon Amie." Rene Dupree said as he and Rob Conway stepped between Kai and the row of cars "Drop dead Dupree!" Kai demanded side stepping rob Conway "You were our friend once Kai, what changed?" rene asked, Kai turned back "What changed rene?" he said stepping towards rene "what changed is that you've made it your goal to completely humiliate the hurricane and rosey, and while I don't think rosey needs any help to that effect, the hurricane is my hero and my friend and if he is then you can't be." He added, Rob tried to grab Kai but the young rookie was to quick "Piece of advice rob, one rookie to another, watch who you mess with, you don't want to rub the wrong person up the wrong way Conway." Kai teased as he danced away back to the locker room.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
"Catch them later?" John asked as he caught up with Kai "If they come john." Kai replied "You really are a big hurricane fan, aren't you?" john laughed seeing the satchel kai had been carrying with him "The wwe never licensed an official utility bag so I made one myself." "Little Johnny is always drawing Brock Lesnar's tattoo." John said, kai raised his eyes "That's pretty difficult." He said, john nodded "But my little Johnny's talented." kai nodded but didn't know what to say, he had heard Chris Jericho talking about what or who 'little Johnny' was and he didn't want to go to deep into the conversation, but as kai changed into his Jeff hardy top he saw that john didn't move, looking directly at him kai smiled  
  
"John?" "Yeah kai?" "What do you think of Molly Holly?" he asked, john bit his lip "Don't like her very much, no offence." John replied "None taken. wanna go get a drink?" Kai asked, john didn't answer "Your kidding right, you wanna go for a drink?" he asked, "even after I said I didn't." "Shes past history for me, or at least she will be after tonight." Kai replied,  
  
John and Kai spent the rest of the afternoon in the cafeteria swapping stories about their home states, by the time kai got up to go prepare for his match he no longer thought john was as weird as he had heard from the other wrestlers "Keep your eye on me tonight." He said, John didn't reply, Kai didn't mind, he didn't have time to get caught up in another conversation, but turning kai found the reason john had been silent, stood behind him arms folded was his girlfriend Molly Holly "Kai!" she shrieked, Kai held his ground "Guess you heard? Guess king was right, nothing stays a secret around here for long, so tell me, who told?" he asked, Molly couldn't believe Kai was being so calm "I thought we had something!" she shrieked, her voice was verging on emotional "And I didn't?" kai asked sarcastically, looking over towards the locker rooms he saw lita stood watching with the dudleys at her side, turning back to molly Kai took a deep breath "When you walked into my hotel room that night, I thought I'd met someone I would go the distance with, someone who would at least be at my side till I got my first title shot." "I would. I will." Kai shook his head No you wouldn't molly, you see this week I learned something about you, I learned that as long as I have even the slightest connection or resemblance to people you don't like, things will never be ice between us." "You can't dump me!" molly demanded frustrated "I was there with you in the ladder match!" Kai nodded "But who wasn't, bubba, d-von, spike, hell even al were watching that match." He said, molly shuffled "But who was actually out there with you?" she asked "How about, everyone in the crowd including my sister and brother in law, you see molly, you may not be a fan favourite, but I am.. Or at least I was before I started dating you." "If you can call it dating," Molly announced, coming back on the attack "firework displays, dirt bike racing, meals in your childhood home, bleurgh!"  
  
I held your hand through all of these years But you still have  
  
Kai wouldn't admit it but molly's words hit him below the belt, walking up beside Kai Trish Stratus leant on the young rookies shoulder "I know tone of girls who'd kill for a guy like that." She said, Kai looked at her and smiled "If they weren't already taken?" Kai asked pretending to flirt with Trish in front of her archenemy, Trish nodded "In a heartbeat." She replied.  
  
Molly was fuming now, she had seen big things in him "Shes not the champion, she'll never get you anywhere." She sniped, at this lita coughed and signalled up towards the clock "Hate to rush this Kodak moment, but Kai, time to get ready." She said, Kai nodded, slipping out from under Trish's arm he moved towards lita, but was struck on the back of the head by a chain, looking down Kai found it was the fen shui neck chain he had given molly, scooping it into his pocket he looked at molly "Good luck for tonight molly," He said flatly, molly huffed "your going to need it."  
  
Racing down towards the locker room Lita and Kai almost collided with Jonathan coachman "As if things couldn't get worse." Lita sighed as Mr bischoff joined them "Well well, if it isn't Kai ang and lita, all ready for their match I see." Coach sighed obnoxiously, Kai stood his full height "You bet, been." lita held up her hand to silence kai "Lita?" Kai asked, lita looked at coach then at Eric "The match is off isn't it Eric?" she guessed, Bischoff's smile widened Kai let out a exasperated gasp "And don't go thinking Austin will help you, Paul heyman already signed a match, I didn't know about it I swear." Bischoff begged falsely "Yeah, right mr B." Kai sniped as bischoff left followed closely by coach  
  
Lita turned to kai, she knew the young rookie had worked very hard to recover from his injury in the time he thought he had, Kai turned to lita and said "I hope Austin wins, then he'll be able to shove that microphone." he trailed "Sorry lita, don't know what came over me." He apologised but lita smiled "I feel the same way kai, trust me, remember, this was the guy who fired me for not stripping in the middle of the ring." Lita replied, kai nodded Turning towards the women's locker room lita said "Thanks for the vote of confidence back there Kai." "What? What did I do?" kai asked, lita smiled "Told molly she'd need luck to beat me." "Well she will, that or Gail bloody Kim and Victoria and Jazz all at the same time with sledgehammers and sirens." Lita turned "Bubba told me you get a little over enthusiastic." She laughed "What can I say in my defence?" kai asked, "I'm from north Carolina." Lita couldn't help but chuckle "Don't let Ric flair hear you say that," she said "I don't know why he'd be bothered, he all but wrote the book on being over enthusiastic." Kai replied.  
  
All of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
Shaking hands with lita Kai turned and walked the rest of the way to the men's locker room half heartedly, he had been looking forward to squaring up to lita in the ring even if he had expected her to beat him.  
  
Upon entering the locker room Kai found himself alone "I seriously should have listened to Hurricane, he warned me about molly, warned me she was cat woman style trouble," He scolded "and I call myself his number one fan." He sighed pulling of his hardy boyz top, he decided that, even though he didn't have a match he wanted to wear the shirt that the wwe's nightmare fashion guru Rico had made for him. Turning to look round the empty locker room kai was once again hit by where he was "Molly can go to arkam for all I care." he said trailing, "Silence be'ath my friend?" he asked before switching on a nearby radio As the dj talked and the music played Kai sat back and listened, Just as the a few of the smackdown stars signed for that night entered a song began on the radio "Here it is, for all you lonely hearts out there, a year ago today by delta goodrum." The dj quoted, this caught kai's ear "Turn it off!" Brock lesner demanded, but kai refused to let the smackdown star have his way, as the song played Kai's cold heart began to warm again,  
  
"Hurri-light!" he thought to himself as al snow walked up behind him  
  
"Just because my backs turned al doesn't mean I can't smell you from a mile off." Kai demanded as al reached out for him "And I know you were the one who told molly I was planning on dumping her." He added getting to his feet kai didn't turn, the locker room had gone silent all but the radio which still played the song by delta, without warning Kai span round kneeing al snow to the stomach causing him to double over "You told me to always be a student of the game, learn from everyone even if I don't like them. well Heres something I learned from triple H." kai demanded setting al up for the pedigree, as the song ended Kai still hadn't finished the move, he could feel the electricity in the air as the smackdown stars circled him, instead of pedigreeing al snow Kai turned the move into a twist of fate "Make that Matt Hardy." He laughed raising his hand in the extreme sign, the locker room cheered  
  
Kai turned, he had only just realised that the smackdown superstars were cheering a boy none of them knew much about "Erm? Thanks?" kai chided, Benoit laughed "Bad day kid?" he asked, Kai didn't like being called kid, but from a smackdown star he would tolerate it there and then "You could say that Chris!" Bubba ray said leading his team into the locker room, Leaving bubba and team Austin laughing and joking with the smackdown stars Kai headed back towards where he had left john heindenrich  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
As he walked Kai was greeted or frowned at by every raw and smackdown superstar he passed "Dumping a score like Molly Holly before even." he heard Coach whispering to chuck palumbo, turning to him kai retorted "Even molly wouldn't touch you coach, you're more of an ass man than Billy gunn." Chuck laughed at this, catching the joke and scowling at kai "No offence palumbo." Kai added before swaggering off with coach shooting daggers at his back Kai strolled down the corridor passing by the superstars getting ready for the big pay per view; he made the corner and was about to call out to john when mr McMahon blocked his path "Mr McMahon sir, a pleasure to see you again." He said with a proud half bow, Mr McMahon raised his eyes at kai "Your in a good mood considering your match was scratched." Vince retorted smugly, Kai shrugged "I'm still young, theres always next year." Kai said with a humble tone in his voice, Mr McMahon gave Kai a smug look as if to say 'is there really' "Seriously mr McMahon, I'm glad I caught you." Kai said trying to fool the chairman into thinking kai had actually been looking for him "I was wondering if you had any ideas on what I could do about al snow, I mean he has been in the company for a few years, thought you might like to have a hand in his downfall being the man and all?" Kai asked, mr McMahon hummed "That I would, very observant of you Kai. but I'll get back to you on that one, I have a match tonight." The boss said patting him on the shoulder before continuing on his way "Now," Kai thought, "to make the most of the silence." Quickening his step towards john heindenrich  
  
As survivor series got into full swing out in the ring, the backstage area came alive with superstars: some preparing for their matches, others just there to say they were apart of the night, after wishing lita luck as she passed him on way to the ring; Kai Ang found himself pushed and pulled, spun and swung from one side of the backstage area to another, at one point he was even toasted by 3 of the 4 members of evolution who were stood celebrating a victory triple h hadn't even had yet, Kai shrugged it off he was too caught up in the evening,  
  
"Oh man!" Kai moaned having searched the parking lot with no luck for the third time "The biggest ppv this year and he's nowhere to be seen." Kai moaned to John heindenrich as the two rookies stood watching the smackdown tag match on a monitor down the hall from the locker room "Did he say he'd be here?" john asked, Kai shook his head "He hasn't said much to me since I started seeing molly. I think I disappointed him. but I was hoping he would tonight you know. When he finds out I've dumped her."  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
John nodded, he knew all about Kai and the hurricane "So. what you planning to do, I mean now you and molly are officially over?" he asked as coach shoved kai into a nearby drink fountain, Kai moaned a little before dusting himself off "Go back to the way I was before her, molly holly forced a wedge between myself and those wrestlers I call my friends. and if theirs only thing I'm good at, its undoing what is wrong." kai looked up with a cheeky smile "it comes from years of comic book heroes." John didn't laugh "Friends?" he asked, "You mean the dudleys? Aren't they still your friends?" Kai bit his lip " Yeah, not just them though, what I mean is things have been a little strained with molly around. people have been walking on eggshells around me." John didn't understand, Kai shrugged, leading the way to the cafeteria, walking up to Garrison Cade and Mark Jindrak who were in the middle of a heated cracker eating competition he watched as their cheerful banter died "Guess you haven't heard," John said seeing kais point "kai and molly are over." Garrison looked shocked, Jindrak turned to Kai "This true Ang?" he asked, "Wasn't working for me, friends come first. and I got sick of her nagging me." Kai scrunched up his face imitating molly's stern glare "You dumped the women's champion!" Garrison exclaimed, his raised voice caught the ear of the other rookies who were scattered around, they all turned and stared at Kai "Your braver than we gave you credit for Kai." Mark Jindrak said shuffling onto the farthest seat to allow Kai to sit down, john moved to leave but kai caught him by the wrist "What about john?" he asked Cade, Garrison Cade shuffled over and john said down "Okay!" Mark said looking over at john who nodded "You're not moving till you tell us what happened and why." Garrison added  
  
Shrugging Kai a picture of Molly from his back and ripped it in two "Not much to tell really." He said, Garrison passed his fellow rookie a lighter "Not much, come on kai, we know you don't know the meaning of the word." Jindrak laughed, Kai laughed back "Okay, okay." He sighed.  
  
Outside in the parking lot the Hurri-cycle sputtered to a stop, as hurricane jumped off the bike he was met by one of the many back stage techs "Evening hurricane." Said the tech, Hurricane spun into a Hurri-stance "Hurri-greetings!" he exclaimed, he hadn't expected to be met upon arrival by anyone other than john, the technician-followed hurricane "I was just wondering if you'd heard." He asked, again hurricane stopped dead and turned swiftly "Holly-heart failure heard what?" he demanded, the technician didn't react  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
"Your fan Kai ang. its all over the arena." Hurricane cut the man off mid sentence "Is he alright?" he asked, the technician nodded "But its just that he. he." "He what?" hurricane demanded "He dumped Molly Holly!" Hurricane couldn't believe his ears, "What?" he asked, the technician nodded "And I don't mean on the small scale, it was in front of Bubba-ray, d-von, lita, even Trish." "My Hurri-sense told me something big had happened, where is he?" the hurricane asked "Last I saw, cafeteria, but he is with Jindrak and Cade." Shrugging his shoulders hurricane screeched "Whatsupwiddat?" And Without another word the hurricane race off towards the cafeteria, arriving just in time to hear rings of laughter peeling from all angles.  
  
As the laughter stopped Kai turned from his rookie friends, locking eyes with young kai; Hurricane darted over to him, Kai didn't see what could be so important, after all hurricane was too late to watch lita's match. "Green lantern greetings hurricane!" Kai exclaimed happily, the words flowed off his tongue; he was glad to see the hurricane had finally arrived, "Now the party can really start!" Garrison laughed as the hurricane relaxed, hurricane tilted his head "What party?" Rosey asked, coming up behind the hurricane, hurricane shrugged, Kai smiled "These two are saying I have the guts of Goldberg, just cos I x'd Molly." He laughed "Risk taker in the ring, guts of steel out of it." Garrison suggested, Rosey smiled, adjusting his makeshift mask, kai looked at him  
  
"So you guys wanna drink?" Jindrak asked getting to his feet, as he did so he accidentally tripped over Kais bag, falling into rosey "HOLY." hurricane trailed, he had caught Mark Jindrak before the fiery- footed rookie had hit the floor but trailed as; from roseys hand fell a cupcake "So..So..So?" hurricane asked taking a determined step between rosey and kai "Busted!" Kai laughed as Rosey stammered an explanation, all eyes fell on Kai "Somebody call the daily globe, we have front page news." Rosey joked, Kai was confused "Haven't seen you smile like that since after the ladder match." Spike Dudley chuckled  
  
"The gangs all here!" Molly holly exclaimed sarcastically pushing past the hurricane, Kai acted quickly, leaping into a standing position on his chair "LADYS AND GENTLEMEN!" he declared "HERE STANDS MOLLY HOLLY, THE PRETENDER TO THE WOMENS TITLE!" Molly fumed, leaping over the chair back to the floor in front of his ex Kai stood his ground, but before he could say anything his friends joined him  
  
But you still have  
  
"You mess with Kai." john heindenrich began "You mess with me." Mark Jindrak and garrison Cade finished, as Hurricane got up from the floor but didn't move, he smiled, kai had friends among the rookies as well as the veterans.Molly faced off with Kai trying to over power him with her presence, but with his friends at his back and the hurricane and rosey behind molly kai didn't feel the least bit intimidated, and so, with another annoyed huff molly swept back towards the women's locker room "I think she broke her broom with her butt." Garrison Cade joked as spike wandered away.  
  
Leaving John heindenrich to get acquainted with his fellow rookies Hurricane lead rosey and Kai into the locker room which was once again empty, Kai wandered off towards where he had dumped his changing bag, rosey sat down and rummaged around in a bakery bag, the hurricane saw this and spun, Kai's eyes flew to him "Something wrong Hurricane?" Rosey asked, hurricane nodded "Ah young grasshoppers someday you both learn, on the night of a pay per view you don't walk around like you are at raw on a Monday night!" Kai leapt to his feet "Sorry hurricane." Hurricane patted kai on the shoulder "Do not worry citizen Kai, no harm done." He said, Kai smiled, seeing kai brighten up again made hurricane decide to not lecture rosey about his eating habits in front of the young rookie, although kai didn't carry the official title, Hurricane knew that in kai's own Hurri-dedicated way he was a S.H.I.T.  
  
By survivor series end Kai's young head was spinning, so much had happened, so many things that would affect himself and raw in the months to come "Man, wait till mai-flower hears about this." He thought to himself as he collected his keys from the hotel reception "Very late to be checking in Kai." Christian boomed taking kai forcefully by the shoulder "Why always the left?" kai thought to himself as Christian literally walked him to his room which adjoined Kais "I am glad you saw sense about molly." He said finally "Knew there was some reason you walked me here." Kai muttered as Christian bid him a tired goodnight.  
  
Once inside his room Kai went immediately to work writing a letter to his sister in Japan "Use em and lose em. must be her motto. I took her back to north Carolina and everything." He moaned to himself Kai had only written two pages when he fell asleep.  
  
All of me 


End file.
